dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Danny
|image = S02M02 Dark Danny shows up.png |nick name = Dan Phantom Evil Future Danny |gender = Male |species = Ghost (formerly half-human/half-ghost) |age = 24 |haircolor = White |haircolorbox = White |eyecolor = Red |eyecolorbox = Red |parents = Jack Fenton (deceased father) Maddie Fenton (deceased mother) |siblings = Jazz Fenton (deceased sister) |first = The Ultimate Enemy |voice = Eric Roberts |caption = |friends = None (all were killed) |enemies = Danny Phantom Valerie Gray Clockwork Vlad Masters }} Dark Danny, also known as Dan Phantom,Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy is the evil future version of Danny Phantom from an alternate timeline. He is the main antagonist of "The Ultimate Enemy," and is one of Danny's most powerful and dangerous foes. __TOC__ History Loss and Grief In the original timeline, before Clockwork's intervention, Danny used his powers to steal the answers to the Career Aptitude Test. Suspicious of Danny, Mr. Lancer called the Fentons to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Unfortunately, the Nasty Burger's vat of Nasty Sauce exploded just at that time, killing Danny's family, his friends Sam and Tucker, and Mr. Lancer. As a result, the grief-stricken boy was forced to move in with his arch-enemy Vlad Masters, as he was the only person left who Danny felt could possibly understand his situation. Lost Humanity Despite the history of animosity between the two, Vlad treated Danny with a great deal of sympathy. Completely taken over by grief, Danny asked Vlad to get rid of his human half so he wouldn't have to deal with his human emotions anymore. Vlad obliged him, using the Ghost Gauntlets to separate Danny's ghost half from his human half. The separated Danny Phantom, now free of the conscience of his human half, overcame Vlad and took the Ghost Gauntlets. He removed Vlad's ghost half and merged with it, but was overwhelmed by the evil in Vlad Plasmius. This resulted in the birth of Dark Danny. His first act of malice was to murder his human half and destroy Vlad's entire mansion. He then went on to unleash ten years of pain and destruction upon Earth and the Ghost Zone. Death Sentence Dark Danny committed numerous atrocities against both Earth and the Ghost Zone, culminating in the near-complete desolation of Amity Park and the destruction of many ghosts. The Observants ordered Clockwork to kill Danny in the past to prevent Dan's rise. Dispatching various ghosts from the future, Clockwork set in motion a series of events that led young Danny to eventually come to the future, where he encountered his dark older self. They fought, but Dan easily won, trapping Danny in the future while Dan went to the past to murder the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and Lancer, in an an effort to preserve his existence. Back to the Past Dan then disguised himself as fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton and traveled to the past via one of Sam's and Tucker's time medallions to ensure his future by cheating on the C.A.T. Jazz found him with the C.A.T. answers and alerted Mr. Lancer, who called his parents over to the Nasty Burger for a discussion. Sam and Tucker came as well to warn them of the impending explosion, and Jazz, using the Fenton Ghost Peeler, exposed Dan to all of them. Dark Danny mocked his parents for failing to notice that their son was half-ghost and noted Jazz was the only one to notice. He then tied them all to the Nasty Sauce vat with ectoplasmic goo just as it was about to blow. Just then, Danny returned from the future and saw what his future self was up to, and they battled. Even with the aid of the Specter Deflector and the Ghost Gauntlets, Dan still proved too much for Danny but did not kill him as his own existence was at stake. Dan mocked Danny for being powerless against him and promising to protect his friends and family. Refusing to let down his friends and family, Danny unleashed his new Ghostly Wail. Dan was shocked, as he himself didn't develop that power for another ten years. Danny took advantage of Dan's surprise to unleash another Ghostly Wail, weakening Dan enough for Danny to trap him in the Fenton Thermos. Existing Outside of Time Clockwork took the thermos containing Dark Danny and sealed it within his lair. Now that the events leading to Dan had been averted, Dark Danny now exists outside of time and as such is Clockwork's responsibility as stated by the Observants. At the end, Dark Danny is seen attacking the thermos from the inside, attempting to break free. Appearance Young Dark Danny has snow-white hair that blazes into a fire, glowing red eyes with dark lines around them and light blue skin. He has pointed ears and fangs. His outfit is the same as Danny's: a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt and gloves, with his logo, a white "D" with a black "P" inside it, on his chest. Older Dark Danny is taller and much more muscular than his younger self. He has snow-white flaming hair with a ponytail, light blue skin and red eyes with dark lines around them. He has pointed ears, fangs and a goatee. He wears a black jumpsuit with white trim, a white belt, black gloves, white boots and his logo on his chest, which is unchanged. He wears a cape which is white on the outside and black on the inside. Personality Unlike most of Danny Phantom's enemies who have, to some degree, a moral conscience, Dan possesses no such trait. He is outright murderous, wrathful, insane, remorseless, cruel, twistedly sadistic, and brutally ruthless, and is more than willing to kill even the people he once cared about to get what he wants. Due to possessing no humanity whatsoever, Dan can accurately be described as a psychopath. He enjoys manipulating his friends and family in the past, toying with his younger self by fusing a time medallion to him to anchor him to the future, and reveling in the emotional shock he causes his entire family by revealing his past self's secret identity to his parents. Dan even goes so far as to pridefully point out how he purged his humanity long ago. Combined with his destructive tendencies, implied enormous body count, and his willingness to murder his own family in the past to ensure his continued existence in his present, Dan is an absolute monster, showing that he is willing to go to any lengths to preserve himself as he is. To make things worse, he is also shown to have a psychotic and unnerving sense of humor, joking and taunting whenever he so feels like. He is also notably arrogant, as he condescendingly remarks upon his younger self's charge before taking down him down in the future with a sense of dissatisfaction on the lack of effort on his part. Despite that, he was aware that he could not destroy Danny because that would erase him so he instead battered him to a point where he couldn't intervene. Though this was before time was averted and he can exist without Danny changing into him. Despite his lack of humanity, he is somewhat shown to have some lingering memories of his past that he shows some fondness towards, such as Tucker's sense of humor. However, he is capable of showing fear as he was horrified at seeing his younger self using Ghostly Wail, a power that took Dan a decade to master. Relationships Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (younger self) Dan was created from Danny's ghost half. After being merged with Vlad's ghost half, Dan killed his human half and went on to his ten years of destruction. Dark Danny encountered his younger self when Danny entered his time period from the past through Clockwork's intervention. Disgusted towards the person he once was, he viewed his younger self as pathetically weak, forcing himself to keep his younger self alive only to ensure his own existence. In their final battle, his views toward Danny completely changed when Danny used the Ghostly Wail, which Dan himself didn't learn for another ten years. Dan began to genuinely fear his younger self as his counterpart used this power to defeat him and trap him. Vlad Masters It was through Vlad's actions that Dark Danny came into existence. Dark Danny's first act of destruction was to destroy Vlad's manor. Now, Vlad, the former prideful billionaire, lives in reclusive grief and misery, guilty over his past misdeeds and selfishness. Dark Danny greatly dislikes and looks down on Vlad as a threat, seeing him as an "idiot cheeshead archenemy" who he plans on getting rid of after finding and destroying his ghost portal. Jack and Maddie Fenton Dan's former parents were among the people he attempted to kill so his future would come to pass. He thinks of them as stupid and incompetent, ridiculing them for not even noticing the similarities between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Valerie Gray Valerie is a prominent defender of the future Amity Park against Dan and other ghosts, keeping a vigilant watch over the city. Dan finds her deplorable. Valerie was able to fend off Dan for ten years, until he learned the Ghostly Wail. Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton His sister and former best friends no longer matter to him. He merely sees them as people whom he must kill to ensure his own future. However, he did admit that he missed Tucker's comedic moments and was surprised that Jazz had always knew his secret. Fright Knight The Fright Knight claims Dan as his new master, obeying his every command. Clockwork Dan mentions Clockwork "meddling again" when he sees Sam's and Tucker's time medallions, implying they may have previously encountered each other before the events of "The Ultimate Enemy." At the end of the episode, Dan is left in the Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's lair and the Observants place him under his watch since he now exists outside of time. Future ghosts Dan did not halt his trail of destruction on the real world but the Ghost Zone as well as many ghosts bared a grudge against him for ruining them. Dan's actions were taking Box Ghost's eye and arm, severely injuring Johnny 13 to the point he needed a wheel chair, and ruining Ember's vocal cords. The future ghosts were planning an attack on him but settled on destroying his past self to erase him but their efforts were foiled. Powers and Abilities As Dan Phantom is a fusion of Danny's and Vlad's ghost halves, he has all of Danny's and Vlad's powers as well as completely new abilities that neither Danny nor Vlad had, and on a level much higher than either of them on their own. *'Ghost Sense': Dan can sense nearby ghosts and half-ghosts. When his ghost sense is activated, red wisps of mist come out through his nose. *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. **'Intangibility Fusion': Dark Danny can fuse an object inside someone in order to make it unreachable and untouchable, such as when he fused one of Clockwork's medallions into Danny. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Pyrokinesis': He can create powerful torrents of green ghost fire that can break through the ground. *'Supernatural Strength': Dan is far stronger than Danny or Vlad. He is capable of easily lifting and throwing army tanks, which typically weigh around 20 tons. *'Supernatural Durability': Dan is incredibly resistant to damage and injury. He can withstand great impact forces, explosions, and even Danny's ghostly wails, although these severely weakened him. *'Healing Factor:' All the same with his younger counterpart, he can heal from almost life-threatening wounds, and is able to survive and withstand any injury that befalls him. *'Overshadowing': Standard ghost power. *'Ecto-Energy Powers' **'Ghost Ray': His blasts are composed of green and white ectoplasm. Even without using his full power, Dan can blow apart a good portion of a multi-story building. **'Ecto-Energy Strike': He can channel his ghost energy into his fist for a powerful blow. **'Telekinesis': Visible in the form of green energy emanating from his hands and surrounding the subject of the telekinesis. He can use his telekinesis to render his enemies immobile. **'Ghostly Wail': Dan can generate an extremely powerful sonic scream. This power is so strong that Dan destroyed the ghost shield protecting the future Amity Park, which had withstood all his other powerful attacks until then, with just one use of his Ghostly Wail. Dan developed this power himself. **'Ecto-Energy Constructions': Dan has formed objects such as binds and ropes out of ecto-energy. *'Ghost Stinger': Dan used this electric attack to instantly drain Danny of his power, forcing him to turn back to his human form. *'Duplication': Dan can create several duplicates of himself. Like Vlad, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy. *'Ghost Portal Creation': He can create portals between Earth and the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Dan has stretched his body, created holes in his body, turned his body into vapor, and turned his head around 180 degrees. He can also assume the appearance of his former human self as a disguise. **'Voice Manipulation': Dark Danny can alter his voice to sound like Danny. S02M02 Dan's ghost sense going off.gif|Ghost sense S02M02 Dark Danny flying like superman.png|Flight S02M02 Dark Danny pyrokinesis.png|Pyrokinesis S02M02 Dark Danny superhuman strength.png|Superhuman strength S02M02 Dan shoots ecto-blast.png|Ghost ray Dark Danny's energy wave.jpg|Ghost ray S02M02 Dark Danny energy punch.png|Energy strike S02M02 Dark Danny ghostly wail.png|Ghostly wail S02M02 Smug Dan.png|Spectral body manipulation S02M02 Dark Danny ecto-rope.png|Ectoplasmic construct S02M02 Dark Danny ghost stinger.png|Ghost stinger S02M02 Dark Danny ghost portal creation.png|Ghost portal creation S02M02 Sam and Tucker immobilized.png|Telekinesis S02M02 4 ectoblasts.png|Duplication S02M02 Dan transformation into Danny.gif|Shapeshifting S02M02 Dan red eyes 1.png|Voice manipulation Sightings Quotes *"That was me. And you, eventually." *"Actually, nobody's going anywhere. Not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere." *"Me, my future, I'm inevitable." *"I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me." Trivia *During development of "The Ultimate Enemy," Butch Hartman had come up with the idea for what became "The Ultimate Enemy" as a movie involving time travel and ghost battles. He realized the best enemy for Danny to fight would be the worst enemy for any teenager - their own future self.Page 5 of Butch Hartman Interview: Archived from the original on 01-02-2008. Interview conducted March 30, 2006. Thus, Dan Phantom was created. *Dan Phantom was not revealed in any of the Nickelodeon advertisements for "The Ultimate Enemy," possibly due to the shock factor of Danny's own future self being his worst enemy. *It is known that if Steve Marmel had stayed with the show for season 3, and if Clockwork's voice actor David Carradine was still alive, Dan would have returned, and with his own explanation to his return. *According to Clockwork, Dan has committed at least two thousand evil acts. *"Dark Danny" appears as an unlockable costume for Danny in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. This costume gives Danny Dan's blue skin, fangs, wispy hair, and costume design. *Dan is the only ghost not to make a cameo appearance in "Phantom Planet." Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:One-shot antagonists Category:One-shot characters Category:Males Category:Movie antagonists